


14 Words

by Dira Sudis (dsudis)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourteen words about Don and Charlie's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Words

**Author's Note:**

> This story was first posted July 5, 2005. I know every word by heart.

For his tenth birthday, Don gave Charlie _Ender's Game_. Later, Charlie assured him: "Valentine."


End file.
